The Challenge
by JadeIcaria
Summary: Lily is pregnant and the maternal instinct of Robin starts awaking, even thought she hides it... Untill Barney Stinson -always him- takes as a challenge to get to make her a mother. What he doesn't know is that Robin is still in love with him...
1. Chapter 1

**THE CHALLENGE [BRo Love]**

Few things can impress Barney Stinson. He's who has the power to make any night legen- wait for it- dary. However, everyone has a weak point. Stinson too.

It has a name and a surname.

_**Robin Scherbatsky.**_

"Sorry?" Robin made a little jump in his chair. "I was distracted"

"Lately you have your head in the clouds" said Lily exasperated "I was talking about Marshall Jr"

"Oh, yes. But uhm... Are you still thinking about the name you're going to give him?"

"Well ... Marshall is convinced that he must be named like him, but..." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hey, let me suggest a name for your baby" Barney added himself to the table with a drink in hand "What do you think about..." He paused. "Sparkles" He made a gesture to dramatize.

Robin sighed. "Barney, it is enough, don't you think?"

"Not at all," said Barney with a sarcastic grin.

"Fine Lily, don't be surprised if Marshall finds out that your baby isn't going to have his name" Robin snorted and left the table.

Two seconds later, Barney appeared beside her and leaned on the bar, looking at her with his usual half-smile.

"Hey, Scherbatsky, lately I see you a little bit angry"

"Leave it alone Barney... It's just... I have a lot in my head, okay?"

"Things like ... The shooting of the new video for Robin Sparkles?" Barney prepared his hand for her to clap it. Robin wrinkled her nose and reluctantly hit the five. Barney smiled with satisfaction.

"You'll continue to insist with the music, right?" Robin asked sitting on a bar stool.

"Sure, it's _**awesome**_"

Robin looked at his glass without answering.

"No, seriously, every time Lily starts talking about her pregnancy seems that you feel bad."

"That's not true," said Robin, annoyed.

"Come on Robin, don't deny it, every time we talk about the baby you put a strange look...Yes, this one exactly!"

"I'm not putting any look!" exclaimed Robin offended.

"Yes you do, check it out. Lily's baby, Lily's baby, Lily's baby, Lily's baby..."

"Barney, stop!"

"This look is really strange. It seems like ... Oh no," Barney suddenly turned white.

"What?" –answered Robin.

"Oh my God. This is envy look!"

"What?" Robin blushed "Are you crazy?"

"Oh, no, Robin Scherbatsky ... You're jealous of Lily, you want to have a child" screamed Barney.

"Barney, shut up, my god," muttered Robin embarrassed.

"So I was right" Barney put his hand to his chest in a false anguish face.

"Actually ... I just see Lily and Marshall, build their own family, at the verge of having a baby ... It makes me think-

I don't know! I'm confused"

"I don't see you as a mother, Robin ..." Barney was silent and looked Robin fixedly. "Wait a second"

"What?" Robin raised his eyebrows.  
"I accept the challenge!" Screamed Barney.

"What do you mean? I don't-!"

He couldn't finish the sentence -Barney ran from the bar. Robin tried to follow him, but Barney stopped just at the door.

"Robin Scherbatsky ... get ready because this is going to be legen ... wait for it ..."  
"No, Barney, is not going to be legendary!  
"You said it!" cried Barney "LEGENDARY!"

Before Robin could reply, Barney was gone.

"May I know what the hell are you guys screaming?" Lily asked behind her.

"Nothing, Barney's obsessions, you know ..." Robin tried to smile "Hey, do you know where Ted is? I want to talk to him."

"He must be with Marshall. I'll go look for them" said Lily "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry." Robin smiled "I'll wait here."

"Okay," Lily nodded and left.

"Damn Stinson" muttered Robin sitting back on the table.


	2. Advertisement

**Hi! Good news! A friend of mine has volunteered to translate my fanfiction so that you can keep on reading it . For the moment we have checked the first chapter :). ENJOY!**

helen


	3. Chapter 2

**2.**

_-Damn Stinson- muttered Robin sitting back on the table._

(...)

"And… here's Ted" Lily came back to McLaren, followed by Marshall and Ted –They were on the roof, designing a bridge to go from the terrace to the Jacuzzi without having to jump" Lily snorted.

"It'll be fantastic!" Marshall exclaimed "It will have a glass floor so that we can see the streets at our feet, as if we were floating in the air."

"And a hundred percent safe, I mean… You're talking to an architect" Ted pointed himself with a gesture of evidence.

"Right… Safe…" Robin smiled "With you I wanted to have a little chat, Ted. Could we go out for a sec?

"Sure" Ted's face went straight.

When they reached the outside, Robin noticed the cool air that announced the arrival of New York's winter.

"Ted, I want to talk to you because you're the most sensible person I know"

"I don't know if you're talking to the correct one but…shot" Ted said, impatient.-

"Don't tell those to" Robin added, refearing to Marshall and Lily."

"I promise"

"It's hard" recognized Robin "Lately i've been thinking about…. Everything. Lily's baby, how all my love stories end tragically… and… I'm starting to understand that you want to find the woman of your dreams, marry her, form your own familly, but… At the same time I don't want to stop being me… Do you know what I mean?

Ted snorted.

"Every day it's harder for me to understand women"

"I know it's hard to understand… Even I can't do it" Robin sat down at the step in front of a doorway with a sad smile.

"Well, I don't think it's that difficult, I guess that's what they call… to mature." Ted answered sitting beside her.

Robin shaked her head.

"That's not all"

Ted opened his eyes completely.

"Berney has taken as a challenge to turn me into a mother, or something like that"

"What?" Ted exclaimed, standing up with a little jump.

"You know how's Barney, you talk about whatever and suddently he comes up with a story off the top of his head" Robin snapped her fingers.

"But- That's not a thing that can be taken lightly!"

"I know, okay!" Robin squeezed his arm "Calm down!"

Ted looked at her in the eyes.

"You love him"

"What?"

"You love Barney Stinson" Ted repeated atonished "You still do"

**To be continued**... :)


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! :D I'm so happy! specialy thanks to Aida (my traslator ;D), so, here is the chapter 3.

...

_"You love Barney Stinson" Ted repeated, atonished "You still do"_

"Wha… What are you saying?" Robin stammered, tilting her head to avoid him seeing her blushing "You know what I had with Barney finished long ago. Don't talk nonsense"

"Robin, I'm a hopless romantic, I assure you that in-love looks aren't unnoticed for me. You're in love with Barney –You thing he's your man.

Robin's low lip was shaking because of the nerves and the strong emotions she had suddently been submitted. Was it true? Did she love Barney?

"No" She answered herself out loud "It's not that, Ted. I'm not talking about Barney. I'm talking about… family. An own family. And it's clear that Barney couldn't be able to take a place in it. He hates compromised relationships"

"But don't deny that you'd like that him and you…

Robin negó con la cabeza con énfasis.

"I assure you I don't. Barney is just a friend"

She entered the bar again, determined. Ted sighed, doubting whether or not he should believe her.

"Then, who's the man you want to be the father of your sons?" He asked to the woman while they went to sit with Marshall and Lily"

"I haven't met him yet"

In a flash, Barney burst into the bar, followed by a handsome man that Lockheed at Robin with a radiant smile.

"Hey" Barney greeted, shouting and making a place for him in the table "Do you remember the challenge, Scherbatsky?"

"What challenge?" Lily and Marshall asked with curiosity.

Robin made an angry face.

"No challenge. Can we know what are you ploting, Barney?"

"Oh, come on. Don't deny the evidence: you want to be a mother. And I am doing your dirty work! I've searched for the perfect dad.

Barney pointed at the man that accompanied him, that waved at her. She looked at him for a while and she understood. The world fell at her feet. She had been a fool. It was clear that Barney hadn't wondered for a second to create a family with her. He only wanted… to play.

Furious, she hit the table and went out of the local without looking back.

"Robin wait! Matthew wants to know you! I have to fulfill my challenge" Barney shouted, jokingly. Robin closed the door with a blow while she felt the tears tears starting to sprout.

A little after, a hand grabbed her arm to stop her. For a moment she had the hope it would be the blond one, but it was Ted.

"Oh, Ted" She exclaimed with a sob "It was true. Damn it, you were right. I want stupid Barney to be the father of my sons"

Ted looked at her comprehensively and squeezed her in his arms.

"For a moment, when he invented that stupid challenge… I thought he was the one that was going to fulfil it. What an idiot, we're talking about Barney Stinsn… And besides he searches a couple for me…" Robin vented.

"It's okay, relax. We both know that unter this… filthy shell of his, there's a little heart. I'm sure that he must have something sensible for you. la miró comprensivamente y la estrujó en sus brazos" Ted comforted her.

"Do you really think so? No, it isn't true. Barney do-"

"Calm down"

"Don't… Don't tell anyone, okay?" Robin asked "Not even Marshall"

"It's okay"

"I'm going to rest. Thank you, Ted"

Robin went away before he could answer. While walking she kept plotting a plan. An absurd plan, that was her one and only hope.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**If you liked, review! :D**


End file.
